


this isn't happening...right?

by orphan_account



Series: Faults In The System. [1]
Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Soulmate au!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: James Carstairs. Theresa Gray. Will can't help but feel nothing but flat out drawn to these two.  And the markings on his skin that dictate his future point in the direction of those two people. Apparently he's supposed to choose. But who says? Well, everyone. But Will, Tessa and Jem quite like being faults in the system...
Relationships: Cecily Herondale/Gabriel Lightwood, Charlotte Branwell/Henry Branwell, Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray/Will Herondale, Jessamine Lovelace/Ella Herondale, Sophie Collins/Gideon Lightwood
Series: Faults In The System. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716505
Kudos: 17





	this isn't happening...right?

William Herondale knew from the second he met James Carstairs, there was an odd sort of pulling feeling he felt. Same thing happened when he met Theresa Gray.

Will was laughing around with his best friend, Gideon Lightwood, in their 6th form year. He accidentally pushed passed someone, snagging their shoulder quite hard. Next he heard a dull THUMP!  
His victim had been knocked over.  
The person rather angrily pulled himself to his feet.  
"What was that for?"  
Will's eyes widened.  
Ever since he was 13, he'd had those words emblazoned across the left side of his hip.  
"I-I'm sorry, it was an accident..."  
The stranger audibly gasped.  
"My words...you said them."  
Will was even more shocked.  
"You said mine too..."  
What did this mean? His soulmate...was a boy?  
Will, with his hand still shaking, offered it to his apparent soulmate. "William."  
The stranger took it. "James, or Jem."  
Jem was extremely beautiful. His hair was darker than Will's, if that was even possible, and his slightly slanted eyes were extraordinarily dark. They were quite hypnotizing to look into.  
"Well, Jem, you're stuck with me. We're soulmates now." He winked and wrapped his arm around Jem, who broke out in a smile.  
Will was on Cloud 9. He and Jem just clicked. He was different and it may have only been a day, but Will was catching feelings. So after form he met up with Jem and they decided to mess around a little.

He was skipping through the corridors, with Jem running after him and shouting, "Will! I don't want an hour after school. Slow down!"  
Will turned to face him and chuckled.  
"James, love, live a little!'  
And with that he turned right around and bumped into a girl.  
Both she and Will went flying to the floor and they hit it with a smacking sound.  
The girl glared at Will with her piercing stormy gaze and went, "What was that for?"  
Will kept it cool even though inside he had some questions.  
"Sorry, didn't mean to."  
The girl looked surprised. Speechless, even.  
"What did you just say?"  
Will gaped at her. He knew what was coming.  
She showed him her wrist, where the words, 'Sorry, didn't mean to.' were carved in.  
So he's said two people's words who've said his.  
What the fuck did this mean?  
He looked back at Jem, who murmured in his ear, "Will, what does this mean?"  
He shrugged.  
He looked back at the girl.  
"First, tell me your name and we can go from there."  
"Tessa. Tessa Gray."  
Jem was looking the other way, as if he was intruding on a moment.  
Will could tell he was thinking.  
"Look, Tessa, Jem is my soulmate. I think?"  
Jem laughed quietly to himself.  
She laughed too.  
"So, unless he says your words too, this is just a coincidence."  
Her smile faded.  
Tessa had been so unhappy with her words. They were so quaint. So obviously this was to happen.  
She nodded and walked off, head down, tears in her eyes. Wasn't their fault she got her hopes up too soon.  
She bumped shoulders with Jem, who said, "Sorry, didn't mean to!" at the same time she said, "I'm sorry, it was an accident!"  
She stopped dead in her tracks.  
Jem went tense.  
"So, William. This isn't really looking like a coincidence to you, is it?"


End file.
